Thunder Storms
by Tiger.Lily.Weasley.757
Summary: When Samantha is afraid of the thunder and lightning, what does our favorite female detactive do to comfort her?


**A/N: So, anyone who knows me knows the Sound of Music is my favorite movie **_**ever**_**. And since SVU is my favorite tv show…this is what happened. I'm supposed to be writing a neurological disease essay, I couldn't start that until I had typed this up. Enjoy, everything goes to its rightful owners, and I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

It was almost three o'clock in the morning before Olivia Benson finally crawled into bed next to her husband. She had worked a terribly long day at work, and had finally put the perp behind bars for good. She shuddered and flinched as memories from the case filled her mind as soon as she closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. The case had involved sexual assault to a brother and his sister from their step father. The two kids had reminded her so much of Calvin and Samantha. In fact, Olivia would like nothing more than to just have her arms wrapped around both of her kids tightly, but since they were asleep, she supposed that would have to wait until morning.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the rolling thunder in the distance. Thunder storms always seem to help her fall asleep; even after the toughest cases. She let her eyes fall as a bright flash of lightning illuminated the bedroom through the curtains, followed by a loud clap of lightning a minute later. Olivia had just about fallen asleep when she heard a pair of footprints running down the hallway; followed by a four legged friend.

Olivia cracked open an eye as Samantha sprinted into their room, coming to a halt in the doorway. Abby, their Golden Retriever almost crashed into her at the abrupt stop.

"Mom?" Samantha whimpered from the doorway.

Olivia opened both eyes, alarmed by her daughter's tone of voice. "What's wrong?"

Samantha walked quickly over to the edge of the bed as Olivia sat up. Samantha's eyes were wide with fear as she opened her mouth to say something. Before she could say anything, another loud clap of thunder shook their apartment. Samantha let out a quiet yelp before launching herself into Olivia arms.

Olivia instantly wrapped her arms tightly around her, tucking her head under her chin as Samantha hid her face against Olivia shoulder. Samantha's body was trembling with fear. "Shh," Olivia said softly, running her hand up and down Samantha's back.

"Why does it do that?" Samantha mumbled against Olivia.

Olivia thought of a movie she saw when she was a little girl. She replayed a scene in her mind before answering, "The lightning is talking to the thunder, and the thunder answers."

Samantha sniffed quietly and Olivia hugged her even tighter. "Well the lightning sounds mean. And why does the thunder sound so angry? It makes me sad."

"You know what I do when I'm sad?"

Samantha peeked up at Olivia."What?"

"I try to think of nice things."

A curious expression replaced the fear in Samantha's eyes as she asked, "Like what?"

"Let's see… I think of all of the people I have helped with my job, I think of all of the bad guys I've put away, with help of course. I think of the Stabler's, and the other people I work with. Whiskers on kittens," she winked at Samantha before continuing, "your daddy, Calvin, and…" she poked Samantha playfully on the nose, "you."

Samantha yawned and nuzzled into Olivia as she closed her eyes. "That's really nice."

"Mhm." A tender expression was in Olivia eyes as she glanced down at her daughter. "Are you ready to go back to bed?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Please?"

"Mmm… I don't see why not."

"Okay." Samantha crawled off of Olivia and towards the middle of the bed; between Olivia and Marcus. She quickly crawled under the covers before looking at Olivia expectantly.

Olivia laughed quietly before making her way back under the covers. As soon as she was situated, Samantha curled up next to Olivia, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist. She closed her eyes and after just a few seconds, Samantha's breathing evened out and she was asleep.

Olivia smiled down at her before brushing the dark brown hair from her daughter's eyes. She kissed her forehead before shutting her eyes and finally falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hours later, Olivia woke to someone shifting on the other side of the bed. Opening an eye, she squinted against the bright sunlight streaming through the windows, and glared slightly at her husband.

He smiled apologetically, his green eyes shining with something Olivia couldn't detect yet. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Yeah, right," Olivia mumbled teasingly, and tried to roll over so her back was facing the sunlight before she realized she couldn't. Looking down, she saw both of her children on either side of her, pinning down her shoulders. Olivia thought, and remembered Samantha getting here, but when did Calvin come in? She wondered.

"Looks like that was some storm last night, huh?" Marcus asked, looking at the three of them affectionately.

"Mmm…it was wonderful." Olivia turned her head and kissed Calvin's forehead lightly. His eyelids fluttered open slightly before focusing on her.

"Good morning," Olivia told him with a smile.

Calvin blushed slightly before burying his head back into her shoulder. Olivia laughed and rested her head on top of his. "When did you come in here?"

He pulled back slightly, "After I heard you stop quoting _The Sound of Music_ to Sammy… the storm got really loud."

"Why were you quoting _The Sound of Music_?" Marcus asked.

Olivia shrugged, "I'll explain later."

Samantha yawned and stretched out a moment later, her hand coming in contact with Calvin's face. "Hey," he warned.

Her eyes flew open at his voice. "What're you doing in here? Did the thunder scare you too?"

"I was not _scared_," Calvin retorted. "I came to check on you and fell asleep."

"You're a liar," Samantha told him.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"_Am not._"

"_Are too._"

"Hey!" Olivia put a hand over each of their mouths. "Let's not argue this early, okay?"

Samantha nodded before turning to Marcus. "Daddy, did you know that when it storms and it gets really loud, it's just thunder and lightning talking?"

Understanding crossed Marcus' face before the turned back to Samantha with a smile. "No, sweetie, I didn't. Did you think of happy things to make you feel better?"

Samantha gasped. "How did you know?"

He bit back a smile. "Lucky guess."

Calvin snorted.

Samantha turned to Calvin with a slight glare. "What're your favorite things, _Calvin_?"

"Can we talk about this after breakfast? I'm starving," he said whining slightly.

Olivia ruffled his hair. "Sure."

"Pancakes are on the kitchen counter," Marcus said.

Calvin jumped off the bed and ran towards the kitchen, Samantha on his heels.

Once they were gone, Marcus crawled closer to Olivia, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist before pulling her against his chest. "What are some of _your_ favorite things, Mrs. Wright?" He placed a soft his against her temple.

She closed her eyes and sighed in content before a teasing smile crossed her face. "Pancakes," she answered before untangling herself from his arms and winking at him as she made her way towards the kitchen.


End file.
